


It must be done Part 1

by Destinedsurvivor7



Series: Poetry [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinedsurvivor7/pseuds/Destinedsurvivor7
Summary: Poem based on a dream had a while back.





	It must be done Part 1

A body   
Glowing vibrantly red  
Falling to the knees  
Breathing heavily

A creature lowered his head from above  
With blazing red eyes  
Saying the final words before the death  
“You’ve misjudged what I can do”  
“You’ll never see the light of day”  
“As all hell will break loose on you”

Glistening gray eyes   
Looked to the creature above  
Not responding  
Not hesitating  
Only awaiting

She looked at the mirage of herself  
Staring at the weapon  
Feeling nothing but disgrace  
Yet her heart speaks  
“This is not how you should loose it all”

With no strength left  
She didn’t care to even listen  
Only laid there  
In a pool of blood

Her thoughts beamed widely  
“Your strength is weakening”  
“What does he mean by all hell will break loose?”  
“Should have stayed away”  
“Nothing can be worse then now.”

The red creature laughed  
Feeling no pity  
Or remorse for what will come about   
“Your day of reckoning is now, child.”   
“Your heart will be as sweet”  
“Once on the wall”


End file.
